


kiss - jeongchan

by binniesgyu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, chan and jeongin are only a year apart, idk what else, jeongchan, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binniesgyu/pseuds/binniesgyu
Summary: chan has a crush on his best friend jeongin.





	kiss - jeongchan

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! ive written this story on wattpad but i decided i'd post it here too! so i know many don't ship jeongchan but i decided to write it anyways. to be clear, jeongin and chan are only a YEAR apart in this story, chan being the older one. the height situation is briefly mentioned but to be more clear (again), jeongin is only an inch smaller than chan. i originally wrote this without intending to post it which is why the ending is rushed and seems very,, bad. but anyways thank you so so so much for reading!
> 
> if you'd like to contact me, my twitter is @dcrkrapper !

jeongin was seated in his room at his desk. chan was on jeongin's bed. the both of them struggling with their assignments from school. "man this suuuuucks." chan stated, dragging out the 'u' to show his boredom. "i know! i can't believe we have summer homework!" jeongin pouted. it was early into the summer and the boys decided they'd get their homework done with. "come here. let's take a break, innie." chan said in a soft voice, patting the spot next to him on the bed. jeongin jumped up out of his chair and plopped himself next to his best friend. the pastel blue alarm clock said 4:14 PM. usually, jeongin and his family have dinner at 7 PM so if they took a nap right now, they could possibly wake up in time for dinner, chan calculated. "are you tired innie? if we take a nap, we can probably wake up before your parents cook dinner." chan asked while smiling at the black haired boy next to him. jeongin nodded and a yawn escaped from his mouth. "i'll take that as a yes" chan laughed. jeongin moved closer to chan as chan wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "wait", jeongin said. "can you sing for me channie?" "of course!" chan replied happily and started singing a song in english. even though jeongin couldn't make out every word he sang, jeongin still believed it was a beautiful song. mostly because chan was singing it. as the australian boy sings more and more, jeongin could feel his eyes getting heavier. once he'd fallen asleep, chan just stared at him. he thought the smaller boy looked perfect. the way jeongin looked so small in chan's arms even though they were close in height baffled the older. he studied every feature on his face. his hair, eyes, nose, lips. lips. lips. chan realized his gaze was locked on the younger's lips. they were a light shade of pink and, to chan, looked like the softest thing in the world. the younger was slightly smiling. he's probably having a good dream right now. he's so cute. chan thought. wait. cute. that's the word he used to describe jeongin. everything is slowly coming together. the feeling of warmth in his face whenever jeongin gets close to him, his heartbeat quickening just seeing the younger, chan's gaze on his lips, calling him cute. chan realized he liked the younger. and now that it's so clear, he can't seem to stop himself from leaning closer to his face. chan was so close he could hear jeongin's heartbeat. jeongin wouldn't be able to feel if chan just lightly presses his lips on his right? that's what chan was trying to convince himself. the main reasons he was hesitant to kiss jeongin was as follows. 1. jeongin hasn't had his first kiss yet (just like me) and so i dont want to take that from him. 2. i dont know how to kiss. i dont want to do something wrong and end up hurting him. and lastly, 3. what would innie think? would we still be friends? would he feel it? chan thought. he knew jeongin wouldn't really be disgusted (or at least thats what he thought) as they've held hands before and hugged and cuddled but thats really it. kissing was a whole new territory. chan can tell the younger was fully asleep because chan accidentally dropped his phone on the wood floor. the sound made chan hiss but jeongin was still sleeping peacefully. seeing his reaction, chan decided that he'd do it. his reason? as one of their friends felix has said before "yolo bro". chan brushed the hair out of jeongin's face and leaned closer. his breath hitched as he was now face to face with his best friend, scratch that, his crush. after a few seconds, chan leaned down and lightly pressed his lips on jeongin's. he kept them there for what felt like an eternity. when he pulled back, he could tell the younger's face had gotten pink. i wonder what he's dreaming about..seems like he's shy? what's going on in your head innie? chan thought. he bit his lip thinking about what he had just done. the taste of jeongin's strawberry chap stick was now present on chan's lips. the taste made him go crazy. it was like chan's new found addiction. kissing jeongin's soft, sweet, and seemingly perfect lips. jeongin rustled. oh sh- "channie~! if you wanted to kiss me you could've just asked." jeongin smiled at the now bright red chan. "i w-wasn't sure h-how you'd react." chan stuttered. jeongin sat up and looked into chan's eyes. "you know...you can do it again..." jeongin muttered but chan was able to hear it. "I CAN?! i mean, i can? are you sure? i mean i don't even know how to kiss and i just feel like im gonna mess it up. also like i kinda don't want your braces to get stuck like in my li-" chan was cut off by jeongin kissing him. neither of them knew what they were doing but it felt right. at first, it was just a peck. and then chan kissed jeongin again, this time the both of them moving their lips in sync with each other. chan was in heaven, the ecstasy he felt from kissing his lips was unreal. the same could be said for jeongin. chan's lips tasted like chocolate despite him smelling like vanilla. they were both high on the other's lips. after a good few minutes, jeongin pulled away and smiled. chan leaned his forehead on jeongin's and smiled too. this quiet moment lasted only a few moments until chan began to pepper kisses all over jeongin's face. his forehead, his cheeks, lips, everywhere, causing jeongin's face to turn a deep shade of red.


End file.
